Fate will bring us together again
by frankie.cullen
Summary: When Edward left Bella, and Bella was turned into a vampire under mysterious circumstances, life as she knows it ends. When Bella and Jacob enrol at a new university, however, people from Bella's past begin to reappear, and the fun begins again.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, and jumped from my bed, feeling numb as usual. The face looking out at me from the mirror was devastatingly beautiful and flawless, much like theirs had been. The thought pained me, but I gathered myself. I ran downstairs and pulled out an outfit from my wardrobe, not really caring what came out.

Another knife pierced my non beating heart as I realised it was blue, the colour that he loved me wearing, saying it matched my skin. I wondered what he would think of my appearance now, and then stopped myself. My case was a …special one. I had yet to meet another vampire like me, and it seemed I was a human cross vampire- a vampire who retained human qualities, due to my…unorthodox changing. I slept and ate, wasn't as strong or fast as vampires were, and had an aversion to any blood, human or otherwise.

I grabbed a piece of toast as I hear Jacobs car roll into the driveway. I locked the door and went to meet him. Our relationship was still as complicated as it was 5 years ago, stuck in a space, more than friendship but not a conventional romance story. I couldn't allow it to get to that, because I still, after all this time, wasn't ready. Because of my freakish half-half state, the usual enmity between werewolf and vampire didn't exist.

We swung into the university gates, for the first time. We were pretending to be university students in Florida, and were enrolled at the uni for degrees in biological studies. We already had numerous degrees under our belts, due to the fact that neither of us were ageing.

We went into our first lecture, and took seats next to each other. We were mucking around, and Jacob was laughing at something I said, when a loud voice, strikingly familiar, issued from the front. "Mr Black, I would appreciate silence when I am trying to teach." The voice, despite anger, was still like silk, and I felt faint as I looked at the face that belonged to the voice, looking at me in disbelief, and wonder. A pair of topaz eyes regarded Jacob and me with curiosity and shock as I slipped into darkness once again.

**Sorry for the slight cliffy**

**Three guesses who the lecturer is ******

**What does this mean for Edward, Bella and Jacob?**

**Review if you want me to continue this story**


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards POV:

Edwards POV:

I walked into the lecture room, apathetic as usual. I knew that I had done the right thing, leaving Bella to live out her human life, but it didn't make it easier on my own, now meaningless existence, especially not being able to check up on her. But I knew, in my heart of hearts, that if I went to "check up on her" I would not be able to leave her again. I wasn't fooled. I knew my own weakness, and that was Bella. 

I was hit by an overwhelming smell as I walked in; of werewolf mingled with the most beautiful and familiar smell in my memory: Bella. I looked frantically around the theatre and my heart would have stopped beating, had it not already been dead. There was my Bella, sitting next to a werewolf, talking animatedly. The dog flung his head back and laughed at some piece of wit from my love, and an alien feeling of jealousy entered me, overcoming the sheer joy at seeing Bella again. Something was different about her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She looked like one of us, but she couldn't be, as she smelt normal. Could she? I felt almost disappointed, and then chastised myself. I had left her for the very reason to stay human, and now I was disappointed to find her so? What kind of person was I? I answered myself with self disgust. I was a vampire. 

I consulted my list, and then said in what I hoped was an authoritative voice, "Mr Black, I would appreciate silence when I am trying to teach." Bella gasped in shock as she took my appearance in. I saw her sway, and knew what was about to happen. I ran up to her, trying hard to run with human rather than vampire speed. 

Bella's POV:

"Bella, wake up" A voice came into my mind, urgent yet silken.

I'm dreaming, I said to myself, but regardless of my reluctance to wake my eyes began to open. And there he was. Jacob was standing behind him, glaring, and trying unsuccessfully to push past him to me. I couldn't deal with this right now, I thought to myself as I tried to stop myself hyperventilating. He has been gone from my life 5 years, and now he shows up? Has he moved on? Got himself a vampire girlfriend? A wife, perhaps? My heart broke that little bit more at the thought. I got unsteadily to my feet, and, without a look back, sprinted as fast as I could out of the classroom.

I could feel the curious eyes of the students on my back, piercing my skin, and I could hear Edward's footsteps only a little behind mine, in fast pursuit. I could face him right now. I needed to get myself back under control. Where was that façade of indifference, of coolness, that I seemed to have mastered over these years, I thought. I need it now. 

I ran and, cursing inwardly, realised I had reached a brick wall. I turned reluctantly to face him, and gasped in shock as I turned to see not one, but five Cullen children. I thought of getting past them, but discarded that thought as they silently moved to cover the entire space, in one line. Their expressions ranged from pain, curiosity, and determination, and I resigned myself to the fact that we were going to have to talk. I wondered what they could see on my face, knowing I was a mess. Edward stepped a little forward, and said "Bella" simply one word, but laden with so many emotions.

It was too much for me. I crumpled to the ground, sobbing, as I felt a pair of stone cold arms wrap tightly around me. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for not updating this for months

**I'm so sorry for not updating this for months! I promise, if anyone wants me to update after this chapter, I will : )**

The rest of the afternoon was a blur. After Edward caught me, he carried me back to his car after a few rushed words to another lecturer. I only caught a few, but they were enough to make me gather that he had created a severe illness for me that necessitated an emergency trip to the hospital. The blatant lie would have made me laugh at any other time, but the situation was much too serious for that. I contemplated my fate as Edward strapped me into the car, Alice standing behind him, arms crossed as if daring me to make a run for it. I was resigned to the fact that I was going to have to visit the Cullen house, but that didn't make it any less daunting. Why did they want to speak to me now? They, he, didn't want me then, what had changed now? Maybe they were just curious. After all, I had changed a lot since _that_ time.

I pulled out my mobile to text Jake, knowing he must be worried about me. I was surprised he wasn't outside, trying to find me. Edward's head spun around to face me, and he asked me who I was texting. I don't know how, but I managed to answer him. After all these years, his voice still managed to make me weak at the knees, despite my half vampiristic state. Edward turned back around to face the road, and his face seemed tense, and….jealous? I had managed, over the time spent with him, to read the subtle nuances in his expression, but surely this time I was wrong. He couldn't be jealous of Jake's complex relationship with me, as he didn't care for me at all. This truth was crystallised by his abandonment of me, 5 years ago.

We pulled up at a magnificent white mansion, with a stretching veranda, and rolling hills and flowers surrounding the property. It was amazing, any girls dream home, but it made me anxious. I could see Esme standing inside the door frame, and Alice opened my door. She seemed to be restraining the emotions on her face, but the tension was cleary evident. She then threw caution to the wind, and threw her arms around me in an embrace that, were I still human, would have crushed my bones, but in my new state, only felt a little tight. "Bella I have missed you so much! It's been a terrible few years without you and I'm so glad you are back! I know, Edward, that we aren't supposed to ask her what happened yet but I can't help it. Bella, who changed you? You know we only left because Edward want-"

"Alice, shut up" Edward interrupted harshly, effectively ending Alice's flow of speech. I wondered what she was going to say, but then stopped myself. It would only cause more pain, and was probably something to do with the fact Edward doesn't love me, and never did. "Look Bella, I'm sorry we kidnapped you, but this has come as a great shock to all of us. We thought that-" he paused, " that you would be safe, and then we see you as a vampire! We all have missed you…"

"You've missed me? You've _missed_ me?!" I said, with as much venom as I could muster. I had intended to be calm, but that good intention went out the window when the man I had loved stood there and preached to me about how everyone had missed me. They had abandoned me! They didn't care about me then, and now, when I'm a vampire, they want to renew the acquaintance? "Well I will tell you now, I was far from safe when you all left me. As you can see, I'm now a vampire. So you can screw your apologies." With that, I began running, feeling guilt seep through me as I caught sight of Emmett, Alice, and Esme's stricken faces, and Edward's shock and sadness.

**I know Bella seems like a bitch now, but you can understand it. Why can't she see Edward still loves her? Please review and tell me whether I should continue, suggestions on future plot would be appreciated too ******


End file.
